Of Black Feather
by SnEptUne
Summary: Instead of falling into spring of drowned girl, Ranma fell into a spring that transform him into a certain introvert girl with silver hair, with a new set of personality, or is this his true self? [Ranma & Rozen Maiden Crossover]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**The Coming of Mercury Lamp**

* * *

On this beautiful day, the yellowish sun was hanging upon the clear blue sky; the birds were chirping for the arrival of morning. In the Tendo residence, early in the dawn, Kasumi had already gotten up and was running chores for the family. She wasn't alone however, as her father was busily reading his newspaper as well. Kasumi did not mind her father's lack of contribution to the family though, afterall, it was hard for him to raise the three of them without his wife. Even since the death of her mother, the well being of her family became her pride. When she checked the mailbox today, she found a strange post card addressed to her father. The fact that this was not spam was enough to guarantee attention since they rarely had any meaningful mails. Behind the post card, a message was written in crimson ink that strangely resembled blood. "Ranma and Genma are coming..."

Meanwhile, in the southern shore of Japan, black crows were maneuvering on the dark cloudy sky in circles. The harbor was abnormally dark due to the black clouds that cover the sun, and silence as even the birds dare not disturb what was coming into being. Suddenly, a panda claw emerged from the black sea and secretly grabbed onto the supporting woods of the harbor. On its back, was a girl with long silver hair, wet from the sea water. She wore a half broken gothic long dress with a matching black hair dresser that had seen better days. She smirked as she found herself put onto land after weeks of swimming. At last, she had returned to her homeland, this familiar air, this familiar sky, everything was the same as she remembered. "Ranma Saotoma has arrived," the girl chuckled in ominous harmony with the renewed cawing of the crows, until her father smacked her on the head for making funny noises.

Several hours later...

"What did you say?" Akane the youngest daughter exclaimed.

Soun, father of Akane, responded with a serious tone, "You three girls are to be married to the son of Genma Saotome in order to unit our schools. He recently traveled across China." It was hard to believe even in this day and age, there were still arranged marriage. The daughters sighed.

"How old is he? Younger boys bored me, " Kasumi asserted, fully intending to play along in this game called family politics.

Nabiki on the other hand has something else in mind. She had learnt that money was everything in life the hard way, and she wouldn't let this opportunities ran away. Since their supposed fianncee was travelling and all that, that meant he must have money. Nabiki thought idly before asking , "Is he rich?"

Soun proclaimed proudly, "I have no idea".

"You meant you are marrying us to someone you don't know?" Nabiki remarked with a glare. Sometimes, she wondered if this man was really her father.

"I am sure he is a fine lad. After all, his father is famous for tricking people and beating up young kids to release stress... I mean, his father is very intelligent and is straight forward when he faces problems," Soun quickly corrected after he accidentally leaked unneeded information.

"..." All three of the daughter groaned in shock. Not only did their father engaged them to a random boy, but the boy's father was obviously not someone they wanted to put up with. Like father, like son, how can father treat them like that?

"Yes. I am sure he is a fine lad. Let's meet with him before we press any more judgment," Nabiki commented. After all, if he was rich, his personality problem could be fixed.

Akane however, did not take this news very well and stormed out of the room. "Count me out" she dismissed herself from this unreasonable but important meeting. The remained girls could only looked at each other in silence before they were brought back into reality by the cawing of the crows. The sun had already been covered by the dark clouds which cast shadows on their backyard.

"How strange? This morning seems like such a good weather," Kasumi broke the silence. Perhaps, a storm was coming.

"Knock" "Knock"

"I will answer the door," Kasumi hurried out of their meeting room to the front door, wearing a jacket on the way out as it was getting cold and windy.

When she opened the door, she was greeted with a girl about the same height as her. Her long silver hair, wet from the rain, hid her facal features. Her half broken gothic Mediterranean clothing gave Kasumi a feeling that she had been throught a lot. Kasumi eyed the reversed white crosses on the girl's dark dress and thought, "Is she a heretic?" Then, she finally became aware that this person came with an intention. Behind her, was a wild animal commonly known as a panda. She must be looking for shelter and a place to take care of her panda.

"It is nice to see you are catching on, but can I met with a Tendo Soun?" the silver haired girl interrupted, her patience seemed to be running low.

"Oh my. Yes, please come this way."

As they entered the main house into the hallway, Soun greeted the guest and her panda. "Hi young lady, how may I help you?"

The girl's eyebrows twitched for half a second before saying with a smirk, "Would you happen to have a glass of hot water?"

Taking this odd request, Kasumi handed the girl the water. But instead of drinking it, she dumped it onto the panda behind her rather rudely, and it transforms into a fat bald man wearing a dirty white gi with glasses. A magic show? I think not.

Soun was too shocked to see his old friend in this state. He hurried before his friend and shoke his hands gently, "Saotome! Saotome! Is that really you?"

Genma's eyes slowly regains intellgence by Soun's gesture. He stared into Soun's eyes that is full of geniuine concern. "Yes, I am Genma, my dear Soun. You are a life saver." Genma hugged Soun and cried with tears of happiness.

Kasumi, who recovered from the shocking revelation, was to the to ask, "Oh my, what is going on?"

* * *

Steps that walked on a dirt path, with backpack larger than a person, a young boy entered a foggy valley with his father. Both of them were breathing heavily from days after days of continuous travelling. But at last, they had reached their last trainning ground. In the valley lied hundreds of pools, each one of them was stabbed by a bamboo stick into their very depth. This is the legendary training ground, Jyusenkyo.

"Greeting honoured sirs, you have arrived the legendary training ground, Jyusenkyo," He greeted the newcomers but neither of them paid him any attention. Instead, they jumped onto the bombo poles in the pole with a silence awknowledgement. "What are you doing sirs? It is dangerous," the valley guide exclaimed out of concerns, but it was of no use.

"Come, my boy. Or are you too scared of those bamboo sticks?" the fat man gloated his son.

"Let see who will emerge unharmed, old man," the young boy with a ponytail, responded.

Without a second notice, boy and the middle aged man jumped from the poles to the mid air, exchanging blows with blows, kicks and kicks, the warning of the guide was completely dismissed as background noises. The two eyed each other again silently after they regained footings, looking for any opportunities and openings on the other's defense. Within several seconds, the older man took the initiative to dash out, attempting to catch his prey by surprise. Unfortunate for him, his attack was anticipated and the boy jumped toward him for a counterattack, sending a kick that knocked the older man into one of the medium sized pool.

"Oh no sir, you feel into the spring of drowned panda. 700 years ago, a panda drowned itself in this spring. Now whoever fall into the spring get the body of panda," the guide cited with a claim expression despise the absurdity of his claim.

Indeed, from the spring emerged a panda, wearing the clothing and glasses of the former fallen mister. The boy opened his mouth in shocked, "You didn't tell us anything of the..."

His speech was interrupted by a swift swing from the panda, who was way too fast for its size. The pony tailed boy being distracted by both the guide's speech and the surreal curse had his air knocked out by the panda and fell toward one of the smallest pool with a splash.

"Oh no. That is one of the virgin spring. I am so sorry about that. Young mister will probably be take by the magic of the spring and become drowned," the guide shoke his head at the tragedy.

The cursed panda looked on in shock as the spring calmed down, as the last of the bubbles resurfaced. Ten years of trainnings, his only son, will he be forever lost, like the dissolving bubbles. Just when the panda was about to dive into the spring to save his only son, the spring took on a reddish grow. It wasn't blood, it was something much sinister. Is this the activation of a new cursed spring? The light intensified, and the guide saw something at the centre of the light, while hundred of black feather flew out of the source as if they are alive. A pair of huge black wings opened before it transformed into the shape of a woman. Black hair flew from her head and her eyes was glowing in pink light.

The guide whispered, "No way, it couldn't be..." His whisper was drowned by the swarm of black feathers, and the sun was hidden by the cloud as the figure stepped out of the spring.

"Who am I?" the young woman spoke, her body was covered by black feathers that saved her from modesty. She crocked her head and looked at the panda and the Chinese guide, before chuckling a low malice melody, "I am who I am".

* * *

Bling "Great Grandmother," A girl with purple hair rushed forward to see what happened. The bowl of rice splattered on the ground and the old woman looked on with awe. "This is a bad omin, very bad indeed." Drips of blood from the old woman were soaking the white rice on the ground. "Something wicked this way come, Xian Pu. Tomorrow is your final tournaments. Be very careful and avoid conflicts at all costs."

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you fell into the spring that isn't supposed to be cursed, but you still got cursed anyway and become what you are right now?" Akane questioned the girl.

"Seems like it," the silver haired girl confirmed with a bitter smile. "But who cares."

"Oh?" Nabiki voiced her curiosity. She supposed it wasn't a big deal for man to be cursed as a girl. Probably.

The two men who had finished crying joined the discussion. The man, who is known to be Genma looks to the ceiling with tears, "Oh, to see my manly son cursed to be a girl! How tragedy!" But he quickly retreated behind Soun when his son-turned-daughter made a look at his direction.

Soun coughed and slided behind his daughter. "Well, your problem isn't so bad after all. Ranma, this is Akane, age sixteen. Nabiki, age seventeen. And Kasumi age nineteen. Pick whoever you want and they will be yours."

The three daughter began to protest, but they were saved the trouble when Ranma declined the offer, "I am not interested in women." Everyone looked at Ranma in shock.

"I only come to drop by. I should take my leave right now," Ranma elaborated.

Everyone had different thought about what Ranma had suggested. The Tendos thought he must be gay, only Genma understood what he meant exactly, he was his son afterall, and he had no interest in people, male or female. Maybe he should have stayed with his wife instead, years of training had turned his son into a martial art machine.

However, Soun wasn't one to give up so easily, especially when his hope of future lies before him. So, he stressed, "It is a matter of family honour. Your father and I have made a promise that one day, a Saotome and a Tendo will be married to unit the school."

"That's none of my business."

"Now son, you need to be responsible, as a heir to the Saotome School of Martial Art, it is your duty to unit the schools," Genma tried to convince him. This is the last chance for Genma to settle down, after the curse, he couldn't return to his wife.

"If you so desire, why don't you marry them yourself?" Ranma remarked offhandedly.

Genma could only fume at his son-turned daugther for such immoral suggestion. That witch, what happened to my obident son.

"No way!" the three sisters voiced simultaneously.

Throughout all the conversations, Nabiki had noticed that Ranma was wearing a very fine dress. Perhaps, he had quite a few money despite his father's appearance. She could deal with him first and then left him to her sisters after she was done with him.

"I have a question Ranma, " Nabiki coughed, gaining attention from her father and sisters, "How did you afford the travelling across China?"

"Afford? What do you mean? I can travel wherever I want, if only Pop isn't here to pull my legs."

Anyone she want? Nabiki had finally found the chicken that laid golden eggs. Who knows, maybe she could finally ditched mentally troubled Kuno for someone who wasn't obsessed with her sister. Nabiki took that as a clue to accept the engagement, "Ok. I will be his fianc?if I get to travel with him."

Akane nudged her middle sister and whispered, "Are you sure? We are not sure if they are telling the truth."

"Don't worry. I will take care of it elegantly," Nabiki whispered back with a gleam in her eyes.

Soun chirped happily, "It is decided then. Nabiki will be your fianc?"

Ranma was getting annoyed. Didn't she just told them she wasn't interested? But no. They had to decide on their own.

Akane began to worry. It was obvious that Nabiki was trying to do something. She already felt sorry for Ranma. Who knows what she will had to be through. Akane looked at Ranma in an apologetic glance. Somehow, Akane had already decided that Ranma was girl since she wasn't a believer of magic. A panda suit wasn't going to change her world-view.

"Oh yeah, Ranma. You practice kempo right? It has been so long since I got a decent work out. Let's become friend." Akane offered. Ranma was obviously very upset about the engagement. Looking at the so called romantic-love from various literatures, Akane could only sigh in distaste. At time like this, working out was always her best friend.

"Friend? Sorry, I don't play with children." Ranma crossed her arm, leaning against the wall.

"What?" Akane told herself that she was not bothered by her remark, even though her eyebrows wouldn't stop twitching. "Come on, at least take a look at the dojo."

"Fine," Ranma wondered why she bothered to play with those kids.

* * *

The dojo wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. The smell of the wood and the decolouring of the wood indicates its age. It was a nice place. Perhaps, it wasn't such a bad idea to stay here for a while, things can get interesting. Beside, she never had a home before...

Akane eyed the girl. No matter how she looked at her, she cannot believe that she is a cursed boy. From her posure, to the way she looked at people. Maybe... maybe uncle Saotome was confused and this is really a girl?

"It is a nice place isn't it?" The tree rustled against the wind outside the dojo as the sun finally shown itself from behind the cloud.

Ranma touched the wall of the dojo and closed her eyes in deep thought, "Perhaps."

"Really? I promise that I will go easy on you," Akane smiled, it had been age since she had a decent sparrings. Even though she was the best, it was still good to know how good was this girl compared to her.

"Fine by me," Ranma looked onto the shrine without eyeing Akane.

And with that, the two girl walked to the centre of the dojo and bowed to each other. Akane was in a stance, preparing for incoming attack. But Ranma just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Come on, I don't have all day," Ranma beckoned Akane.

Akane took that clue to attack. Perhaps that girl does not even know martial arts. She threw a slow punch to the silver haired one, but she vanished before her eyes. Where is she?

Her question was answered by a punch to her stomach. Akane almost doubled over in pain, but she wasn't so lame, she could stand a little punching.

"Well? Come on," Ranma beckoned again.

Apparently, Ranma wasn't as unskilled as Akane thought. Akane began to take a more aggressive stance. She had no choice; she must fight with her seriously because her family's pride was at stake.

Akane charged her again with a low kick followed by a quick jab with her right hand, but once again, Ranma vanished before she made contact. All she saw was blackness after Ranma delivered a blow to her neck afterward.

* * *

Nabiki was reconsidering her situation. Even though she knew there was better fighters then Akane, this Ranma obviously wasn't human. From her position outside of the dojo, she could see the fight clearly. Ranma could fly.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Author Note: I am rewriting this story from the start since the flow is getting problematic. This Ranma resembles her male form, including hair colour and height so that it makes more sense. Clothings are all up to personal taste, and I don't think Ranma has the money to afford anything fine. But that could change after she settled down and have income. And hair colour just don't change for no reasons.

Special thanks to SoulCry for proofreading this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Path of Thorns - Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story; Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takashi and Rozen Maiden is the property of Peach-PIT.

* * *

Kasumi woke up early as usual to perform various house chores for her family. It was another good day, although the sky was a little cloudy. However, today Kasumi wasn't the only one who was up early. It was 7:00am, and the sound of fighting could be heard. Or more precisely, the sound of flesh beating against flesh generated by a dark haired girl kicking on a panda's gut, while laughing sadistically, enjoying the pain she saw on the panda's face.

"Oh, my." Kasumi almost dropped the broom she used to brush the hallway.

Ranma noticed she wasn't alone and greeted Kasumi, "Greetings Kasumi. It is a fine day, isn't it?" Ranma looked at her handy work done to the panda and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"Not really. Just making sure Panda-San here doesn't accidentally try to splash me with hot water again."

"Oh..." Kasumi realized after weeks of their home-stay, that Ranma really hate hot water because it would change "him". After Akane earned her defeat, Akane had been bugging Ranma to teach her the moves. Ranma aggreed on the condition that Akane would help her out on homework. Despite their claims that Ranma was really a boy, she hadn't been shown concrete proof yet. But if a man can turn into a panda, it isn't too hard to believe a girl can turn into a boy, right?

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you still in your cursed form?" Kasumi wondered aloud.

"Oh, I simply don't like to become someone who is raised with a twisted personality, thinking he is so great just because he is following some rules set by his father." Ranma replied.

It was true that Ranma was very graceful to have a father at the very least, but she wouldn't recognize this panda as one. A father should be someone gentler, someone who isn't a junk. Ranma looked downcast and walked out of scene without saying a word.

Ranma was sitting on the roof again as usual, it gave her a broader view of the city and her friends usually gathered at the roof. Her friends however didn't even have hands, they are birds afterall. Indeed, half a dozen of crows noticed her and gathered around her. Bird of a feather flocks together, and Ranma always felt safe around crows even though she didn't know why. Maybe she used to be a crow in her previous life? She continued her musing as she looked at the great blue sky. Even though it is day time, she could still see the faded moon on the horizon, giving up soft insignificiant glows. But this peacefulness was short-lived, as Akane stomped into her room and demanded her trainning lesson be started through the window.

It all started the next day since Ranma had arrived. It was a morning similar to today.

* * *

"Ranma, where are you?" Akane asked, searching through room after rooms, but Ranma was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, you meant Ranma-kun? She is up on the roof," Kasumi answered from downstair.

"Thanks, Kasumi Onee-san"

Akane adjusted the ladder and climbed onto the roof. Indeed, Ranma was laying on the roof, looking upon the sky in a strange calmness. Several crows was stationed near her to keep her company. Nasty crows, Akane groaned.

"Ran-ma-kun," Akane approached Ranma carefully on the roof. The crows had already departed at the sight the dark haired girl. She was bleaming brightly as she sat next to Ranma.

"What do you want?" Ranma questioned while still staring at the sky.

"How did you move that fast? I couldn't even see you move yesteraday during our sparring"

"I am not fast, you are just too slow," Ranma snickered and jumped down the roof onto the ground.

Akane was too shocked to react. People just don't jump off a second story building unless they are suicidual. She moved carefully to the edge of roof, expecting to see a broken Ranma if she wasn't splattered like a watermelon against the ground. She found nothing. Ranma was already moving to the dinning room.

"Wait up," Akane climbed down the ladder quickly and caught up with her.

"Ranma!" Akane patted, "Would you like to teach me martial arts. My father just wouldn't train me hard enough because he was overprotective. Even though I am the best in this town, it obviously wasn't good enough.

"No thanks. I don't like to play with children," Ranma dismissed Akane without a glances.

Akane's patience however was wearing thin. She tried to ask nicely, but this egoistic girl... "You are to train me."

"Why should I?"

Akane was already smirking. "That's because you are a freeloader. If you don't want to be one, the least you can do is to train me."

Ranma obviously wasn't very happy at this turn of event. She was no freeloader, that's her Pop's domain. She was implying she was a junk like her Pop.

Ranma looked at Akane in anger and said in low maniacly tone, "I am not a junk."

Akane was surprised, and Ranma knew she wasn't acting like herself. "Fine, I will teach you, but you better got up early because I wouldn't wait for you."

Akane bleamed, "Thank you, sensei."

* * *

"You are too slow," Ranma warned as she avoided another punches from Akane. Frankly, Ranma had no desire to train newbie like her, but she still need a place to stay especially if her Pop was staying. She may as well humour her.

Akane fumed but said nothing. She knew she was no match to this new girl in term of speed until she trained more. Yet, she still couldn't touch her even though she knew she had improved quite a bit. She just need another week.

"That's impossible, you could never get to my level at this rate," Ranma commented.

"What?" Akane stopped. Akane didn't remember saying her thought out loud. Ranma on the other hand just waved her hand and exited.

Meanwhile, Kasumi was preparing the table. While Soun was sitting next to the table already, reading newspaper as usual, her sisters were nowhere to be seen. Kasumi sighed and went to the stairway, "Akane, Nabiki, breakfast is ready."

"Hai," Nabiki answered came down with their school uniforms shortly thereafter. Akane on the other hand just got back from her workouts and was going upstair to change. Sometimes, Kasumi wondered if she was spoiling her sisters.

But where is Ranma?

Just as everyone were gathering around the breakfast table, Kasumi called out in concern, "Has anyone seen Ranma?"

"I am here."

Kasumi almost had a heart attack. She didn't notice Ranma behind her, how silly of her. It is good to see Ranma is doing well, Kasumi assured herself.

Ranma took the sit next to Kasumi and began to eat Kasumi's wonderful cooking. Meanwhile, Genma, now in human form, came wobbling to the table.

"Good morning Mr. Saotome," Kasumi greeted, "Are you doing okay?"

"I am sure he is fine. Panda-san is a martial artist after all," Ranma replied with snickering.

"Yeah," Genma eyed Ranma in anger and sat down to have his breakfast.

The meal went quietly and quickly. Nabiki was the first to finish her share. She picked up her schoolbag and hurried out of the house with an "I am off". Akane followed closely thereafter, earning a second place.

"Wait for me." Akane followed her sister after finishing off with the miso soup.

Ranma on the other hand was in no hurry, she didn't have school after all, so she savaged her meal bit by bit, enjoying the peacefulness that is rare on the road.

"Ranma, it is about time you go to school as well." Soun advised.

"Me?"

"Yes, since you are staying here, you should get some education as well." Soun replied and Genma handed his son-turned-daughter a schoolbags with supplies in it already.

Perhaps she did have school afterall.

"Why? thanks," Ranma finished her meals and helped Kasumi with cleaning up the table.

"You are great Kasumi," Ranma praised Kasumi when she placed the dishes into the sink, chuckling as if she was mocking her. But that's probably just the way Ranma was, Kasumi told herself. Ranma always seemed to find something funny to chuckle and laugh at.

And with that, Ranma walked out of the house to catch up with the younger Tendos sisters.

* * *

School, how nostagic. She remembered the last time she went to school, she got to meet interesting people, especially a idiot who got lose all the time. What is his name again? bump

"Oh sorry," a traveller wearing yellow and black headband apologized after he bumped into Ranma. "Excuse me miss, do you know of a Tendo Dojo?" The boy asked humbling.

"Of course, I lived there," Ranma looked at him curiously. Is he a friend of the sisters? Judging from his age, he should be in school, unless he was a wanderer.

"Do you happen to know of a Ranma Saotome?" the boy asked. So this boy was seeking her, probably for something Pop had done to him. At time like this...

"Oh? so you are looking for Ranma Saotome? What business do you have with him?" Ranma leaned toward to look at him in the eyes with a grin.

"Ah.. it is just something between me and him. Could you show me the way to the Tendo Dojo?" the boy sweatdropped. This girl was strange, he thought.

Since he didn't recognize me, I will let Pop have the fun. Fuhuhuhuhu. "It is just down the street," Ranma pointed him to the way she went from.

"Thanks a lot," the boy sketched his head and went down the street and made the wrong turn.

"Who is that?" Akane asked. Apparently, they were not really in hurry, if they are moving at slow pace like this.

"And what are you doing following us?" Nabiki asserted accusingly.

"I was told that I am starting school from today," Ranma looked Nabiki directly in the eyes. Nabiki sweated. What is this present she was giving off. She knew that there was more to this Ranma than meeting the eyes, and she probably didn't want to make an enemy out of her.

"Oh. That's nice," Akane smiled brightly. We can all go to the same school.

The three walked mostly in silence. However, occassionally, Nabiki would whisper to Akane and vice versa.

"I thought you hate boys," Nabiki remained Akane.

"You really think that's a boy, Nee-san. I know a boy when I saw one," Akane reassure her sister.

"If you said so..." Nabiki had to be very careful. Even after weeks, she still couldn't figure out Ranma. She didn't seem to very a need for money, she didn't care if she got no friends, and she certainly didn't care for her father. Just how can a person live in solitude like that? She didn't know whether to call her introverted or anti-social.

"Oh, so you think of a way to deal with the boys?" Nabiki said outloud. She didn't want Ranma to think they were talking about her in his back.

"What? Of course, I will just beat them up like always." Akane picked up her pace and began to run.

In front of the gates of their school Furikan, a horde of boys gathered with arsenal of sport equipments. They were not here for a sport club event, instead they were here to demonstrate the inappropriate use of their equipments. Their idling was soon shattered by a familiar mantra.

"I hate boys, I hate boys, I HATE BOYS." Akane chanted while charging toward the mob.

As if on clue, the mob charged Akane with their baseball bats, badminton rackets, lead balls, golf sticks, and ribbons. The resultant was like firework. Akane danced in a deathly arch, plowing them like weeds. Within 20 seconds, the mob laid wasted on the sacred school ground of Furikan. Even though their body had fallen, their spirits remained, for they will surely strike again in order to fulfill their dreams of going out with the star of the school.

"Honestly, doing something like that everyday. I am growing tired of it," Akane exclaimed.

Suddenly, a rose was darted across the fallen body and was intercepted by Akane's crushing fist. The rose faltered under pressure. "Kuno..." Akane growled in disgust.

The sky thundered ominously, as a figure emerged from the woods. A boy wearing a samurai garb with a bokken on his right hand announced, "A deep forest is a forest of lost, even if that forest is waived by the thorns of roses. Such boorish lot, so entranced in their dream that they have wondered unknowingly into a forest. Truly, each of them wish to date with you, if they can defeated you that is."

Akane started to walk away, but she was halted, "Akane, will you spar with me?"

The boy called Kuno was facing her confidently with his eyes closed. But before he opened his eyes, he was sent back into the wood via Akane's high kick.

As Kuno starred upon the dark sky semi-consciously, vaguely pondering over his defeat, black feathers began to rain on him.

Black feathers?

And he heard a faint voice mocking him, "Oh poor lad, even though your love for Akane is boundless, she is still unaware of your love."

"Who is there? Show thyself, woman."

He vision was suddenly replaced completely by the face of a black haired girl in a smirk. Her eyes glitered in pink hue among the darkness. But his thought can only go so far, because shortly afterward, he joined the mobs to the world of unconsciousness, completely unaware of the lunatic laugh that echo across the wood.

* * *

"Good morning class." the homeroom teacher greeted back after the class greeted him as instructed by the class representative.

"We have a new student today." a beautiful girl with black hair wearing a dark dress entered the classroom. Her beauty had captured most of the boys' eyes. "Please introduce yourself, Ranma." the teacher asked.

"Good morning everyone. I am Ranma, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have recently trained a panda from China, so if you like pandas, free feel to drop by the Tendos." Ranma introduced herself amused by the students look at her.

"Are you related to the Tendos?" one of the students raised his hand and asked. All too eager to learn more about this new girl.

"Not really, but that's where I am staying."

"Oh."

Everyone turned their attendion to Akane, who could only smile back in return. "What am I going to tell the others? Nabiki still need to sell this information. I guess I have to talk with Nabiki first, it is her fiancee afterall."

However, Akane's patience was wearing off. With the beginning of the first class, Akane began to receive secret notes in the form of garbled papers, erasers and pencils, thrown at her. Most of the question revolved around the new student. Is she living with you? Is she your relative? Can you introduce her to me? Can you ask her if she has boyfriend?

Is she engaged to you?

She almost got a heart attack at this last note. Is it possible that someone had gotten wind of her father's arrangement. But if it was Nabiki, perhaps she has sold that information out already. She would have sent the note back and asked who told her that, but that note has no name. Oh well, at least she don't have to hold out secret anymore out.

Akane took a look at Ranma. But Ranma just starred at the blackboard like any good students should do. As if on clue, Ranma glazed back at Akane, with a smirk that was always on her face as usual. Akane turned back to the blackboard in case Ranma thought she was starring at her.

"Akane, it is your turn to read," the teacher announced, catching the girl off guarded. She had no idea which page she was at. Akane looked frankly around, but no one is brave enough to hint her, except Ranma. Ranma silently said page 105 paragraph 2 by moving her mouth. Akane started to read the paragraph.

"Akane, that's the wrong page. Please pay attention next time," the teacher scowled and turned his attention to the new student. "Ranma, it seems you are very interested. Why don't you show us your literacy skill personally."

Ranma stood up and read the correct page in perfect pronunciation. She even translated the passage in modern Japanese without a glitch. "Well done. I knew that this school isn't some place where random people off the street can enter. But I am proud of your proficiency."

"Thank you." Ranma replied and sat back, showing a smirked face to Akane.

Did Ranma mouthed the wrong page on purpose? Akane wondered. But it wasn't good to doubt people, she probably read the message incorrectly. Akane concluded and sighed. She turned back to the teacher and tried to pay attention instead. It will be a long day.

* * *

At the sound of lunch bell, and with the class dismissed, Akane was swarmed by a number of people, all of them asking her similar questions to the one she received earlier.

"So she is staying at your house as a guest? Why?" one of the body asked.

"His father is a friend of mine. They made some promises about joining school so she will be staying at my place."

"His?" another student inquired.

"I meant her. But you should ask Nabiki for more information."

At the corner of Akane's eye, she spotted Ranma walking out of the classroom. Akane dismissed her friends and classmate and caught up with her.

"Wait up." Akane called, "Let's have lunch together."

Ranma stopped to look at Akane curiously, "Fine by me."

And they when to the front yard to have lunch picnic, carrying bentos prepared by Kasumi.

* * *

Under big oak tree, Akane was having lunch with Ranma and her two best friends, Yuki and Sakura joined them.

"Yuki, Sakura, meet Ranma," Akane introduced her friends to Ranma and vice-versa.

"It is nice to meet you," Sakura greeted.

"So are you staying with Akane, huh?" Yuki probed.

"Seems like it," Ranma didn't seem very talkative however.

"I heard that you travelled across China for martial art training. What is it like?" the other girl asked.

"Nothing special really, it is mostly about my Pop throwing me into pit of wild animals, walking on strings, trying to fight for foods, etc..."

"Wow, that's amazing. So who is a better fighter, you or Akane?" Sakura elbowed Yuki for starting a dangerous topic.

Surprisingly, Akane took the initiative and said rather calmly, "Ranma is a better fighter."

"Oh..." The rest of the lunch were spend in silence as Akane was in a deep thought and Ranma wasn't very sociable. Indeed, there are many thing I could learn from Ranma, maybe I should ask her to teach me when we go back.

Sakura attempted to break the ice however, "Akane, are you staring at Ranma." Akane almost choked the food down the wrong pipe.

"What? I was just thinking, that is," Akane tried to make out while coughing her lung her.

"But come on, she is a beautiful girl, isn't she," Yuki patted Ranma on the head. "She is tall and she is built like a model."

Ranma go up and packed her lunch, before hurrying back to the school building. "What is with her?"

And the bell rang, "Oh crap..."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Author Note: Thanks for reading my chapters. This is the chapter two of the rewritten stories. Although there are many places I want to explore in this story, I will try to make it brief and story and have it completed instead. There could be sidestories afterward however. Thanks for the reviews.

Yes, Ranma's cursed form is taken from Suigintou from Rozen Maiden in case you haven't figure out yet, I made her hair black in the second version, but I have changed it back to silver since it got confusing for people. And she isn't a doll, but a real person.

Speical Thanks to SoulCry for proofreading this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story; Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takashi and Rozen Maiden is the property of Peach-PIT.

* * *

"Because you say, 'I am rich, have become wealthy, and have need of nothing' - and do not know that you are wretched, miserable, poor, blind, and naked - " Revalation 3:17

**Chapter 3**

Path of Thorns - Part 2

* * *

The news of Ranma's attendance had travelled quickly. Many students were eager to get to know this mysterious girl whose clothing were mostly in dark. At the first recess, Ranma's table as well as Akane's table were swamped with people, asking them various questions.

One of the boys approached Ranma, "Hey, nice to meet you, that's a fine dress you have there. I am Hiroshi."

"Since you are new to this school, do you want me to act as a tour?" Another boy, called Daisuke asked.

"Perverts off limit." A girl wearing glasses crossed her arms and moved in front of Ranma as an attempt to cease the flirting of the boys.

Ranma however, paid none of them any attentions and just stared out of the window upon the sky. "I am Sachiko, nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Ranma replied in monotone without looking at her.

"So how do you like this school?" Sachiko tried to get this girl to open up, just like any good students would do.

"Who knows?" Ranma continued to look at the sky.

"Geez, stop being an Ayanami," one of Sachiko's friend complained. However, any further conversations was drained out as background noises as Ranma continued to pounder about her new situation. Seeing how Ranma treated the first person who tried to befriend her, no one else bothered Ranma anymore.

Unknown to Ranma, rumours about her had already been spreading like forest fire.

"Did you hear that new girl, she is so ... a smart-ass. I felt sorry for the class representative," one of the girl whispered.

"Yeah, she acted all quiet and mysterious. Look at all those boys crazed over her, it is disgusting," another girl whispered.

"And what is with her dress, doesn't she know she need to wear a uniform for school?"

Birds of a feather flock together. What about those who does not conform? Like black mouse among white mice, it will be bitten to death.

* * *

It was just like that day, the day was gray and the sun was covered in great haze. Ranma stared at the sky as soon as reccess started. Apparently, there was a commotion started around her, but it was none of her business. This world was filled with uglyness. People befriend each others just so they can use each other. Lies waived against lies, there was nothing that interest her in this school. If they expect her to be good student, she would study hard and pay attention in class. Nothing more, nothing less. She was greeted, so she greeted back. She was asked, so she answered.

After lunch, Ranma went back to her classroom. It was science class. As the teacher entered the room, Ranma realized that her bookbag was missing. She can't take notes without something to write with and to write on. It was just her lucky day when things sprout legs and ran off by themselves. As class started, she could only stare at the blackboard as the teacher began his lecture. She could only laid back and listen, as everyone tried to avoid making eye contacts with her.

As the class ended, Akane walked to Ranma, "Sorry about that, I didn't notice your bookbag was gone. What happened?"

Ranma just shrugged, "Who knows."

"Let's look around, " Akane suggested.

They sought left and right, rooms to rooms. But it was no where to be found. Just when they were about to give up, Ranma spotted her bag in the garbage dump site at the back of school. Fortunately, nothing was damaged.

The next day, was the same. Obviously, someone was playing spranks on Ranma. Sometimes, she found rotten food under her desk. Sometimes, she found gum in her indoor shoes. And several of the classmate had tried to trip her. But being a martial artist and on the road, those were nothing compared to what her father had dashed out to her. But it did get annoying after a while. Even since yesterday, she knew she couldn't trust security, so whenever she went, she brought everything with her, her shoes, her bookbag, everything. Akane however seemed obvilious. As lunch time approached, Akane invited Ranma to have lunch with her again.

"Ranma, let's have lunch together," Akane walked to Ranma's table with a small smile, and no one paid Akane any attention. Usually, when someone approached Ranma, several of the classmates would give him/her an evil eye. But that's Akane, the flower of the school who beat people up on daily occurances. How would dare to defy her?

"Sure," Ranma walked with Akane downstair. Apparently, today she invited Nabiki as well. Nabiki was very observant, she knew something was wrong since yesterday. In fact, she probably knew who was behind everything in school, it was the same person who set up Kuno on Akane. On the surface, Nabiki was the ice queen, but there was someone else who wielded greater power under the surface. Their head was probably that Sachiko the class representative. She was an "A" student, a teacher's pet. She always put on a great smile and treated everyone politely and kindly.

"Ranma, you better watch out. You probably have offended someone you shouldn't, " Nabiki as Ranma began to savored the bento prepared by Kasumi. The food in the bento of course.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Akane asked. Sometimes, Nabiki had difficulty to believe her little sister was related to her, but that's what she liked about her. She was always honest and tactless, she would do everything in the name of justice. But this wasn't a foe her little sister could fight. If only Kasumi was still in school...

Ranma answered Akane for Nabiki, "Oh, it was nothing. I just got myself a few sparring partner in school."

Akane stared at Ranma in the eyes, "I wasn't aware there was someone better than me in school. And I spar with you every morning!"

Ranma smirked however, "Come on, do you honestly think people would fight you with all their strength? None of them really want to hurt a little girl like you, they just want you to flash your panty at them during a fight. There were probably several people who could defeat you in this school." Ranma snickered.

"That isn't true, " Akane fumed. Martial arts was her pride who she took very highly of. She couldn't just let people insult her like that.

Ranma continued to taunt, "That Kuno for example was several levels higher than you in the arts."

"Ranma, that's enough," Nabiki was very upset at Ranma. Even though she knew everything she said was true, but maybe that's why she was upset. Nabiki put a hand on Akane who began to calm down.

"That isn't true, you were still new to school so you just misunderstood, " Akane reasoned and calmed down. Ranma was a friend to her, she told herself. She probably didn't mean to insult her.

They finished lunch early today. So Akane was told by Nabiki to take Ranma to a tour at school since Nabiki was busy with her schedule. When they walked up the stair, they met Sachiko.

"Good afternoon, " Sachiko greeted.

Akane smiled, "Good afternoon."

"I would like to have a chat with your friend there if you don't mind, " Sachiko asked politely.

"Why of course, " Akane pushed Ranma forward, "You need to make some new friends too." Akane was happy that Ranma was making new friends in school. That girl was very smart, she could probably help Ranma with homework problem, especially if it was mathematics which it one of the few subject Ranma wasn't good at.

"What is it?" Ranma asked. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

Sachiko anwsered in concern, "I heard that you were bullied. Are you okay?"

Ranma smirked, "Oh? I didn't realize I was bullied. There were a few children playing childish pranks on me. Maybe they had too much time, why don't you ask the teacher to make more homework for them? to keep them busy..."

Sachiko frowned for a split second and looked behind her briefly, before she turned back to smile at Ranma, "You were overestimating me, Ranma. I was just a class representative, but I glad to see you doing fine. I should get going now. If you have any problems, feel free to contact me."

"Isn't it great?" Akane bleamed. "You got a new friend, and it is the class representative none the less. It is rumour that she is the sole daughter of the Honda family."

"Yeah, that's nice," Ranma replied without any emotion and walked down the stair with Akane. Suddently, someone pushed her from behind, or would have been the case if Ranma didn't moved aside. Finding empty air instead of a person, a short girl fell down from the top of the stair. Everyone screemed as the body impacted loudly with the floor. Ranma just smirked at the girl who tasted her own fruit. Shortly afterward, a few teachers arrived and carefully assessed the girl. She was unconsious and had a broken arm. At least it wasn't a broken neck, the homeroom teacher sighed. Within a couple of minute, the girl was transported to the nurse office. Ranma was called in as well as a few other classmate. Akane however was nowhere to be found.

* * *

As Ranma entered the office, she overheard the other classmates. Most of them didn't know what happened, but they seem to give unhelpful suggestion that Ranma pushed the girl down because that girl was one of the bully playing pranks on Ranma. As Ranma approached, the students made a wide berth for Ranma and the teacher looked at Ranma in anger. He calmed himself and asked Ranma, "Could you tell me what happened?"

Ranma just shrugged, "That girl found the stair interesting and she lost her balance trying to touch air."

The teacher however wasn't very happy with Ranma's anwser, "Did you push her down?" He asked accussingly.

"Why would I?"

"It was my fault for not noticing some bullying happening in my class. But that happens in every school, and violence is not the answer, " another teacher entered the room. Apparently, the "victim" regained conciousness.

Ranma followed the teachers to the nurse office. She wasn't allowed into the room however.

"Minako, could you tell us what happened?"

"I wasn't sure. One minute I was walking down the stair, the next minute, I was falling," the girl seems frightened. She probably didn't see who pushed her, the teacher deducted.

"Do you recall Ranma there?" another teacher asked.

"I think I did see Ranma there smirking at me, " the girl answered honestly.

Ranma was sick of people accussing her for something she didn't do. But frankly, she didn't care. They were all fools if they can't even see the obvious truth. One of the teachers emerged from the room and asked him to go to the office with them. How troublesome.

"Ranma, you are new to the school, but you have already gotten yourself a trouble," a white haired man commented. He was the only person left in the room as it was already late. Apparently, this old man was the teacher instructor and he was also the one responsible for students' problems.

"I understand how school can be stressful compared to your previous life style. You probably aren't very good at socializing and offended someone. You have only yourself to blame."

What is this fool talking about? Ranma wondered. School was stressful? Ha, he probably was never on the road and starved for days.

The instructor continued, "I wasn't saying they were not at fault, but violence should never be used as a solution."

So they had already decided that Ranma was the culprit. So be it. It was just like them to judge based on false premises.

"You are still new to the school. If it is someone else like Akane, you would probably got suspended from school. As a punishment, memorize the first chapter of this book by tomorrow. It wasn't like me to take education away from people," he sighed at talked to himself, "Two cases in one day. What a long day."

"You can go home now. Akane is probably out now. The Tendo nowadays brings so much trouble."

Ranma walked out of the office and indeed, Akane just walked out from another office. She was just dismissed from the office.

* * *

Both of them walked home in silence. It was already late evening, and winter was coming. Wind blew through the empty brushes and dead leaves spiraled above the ground.

"I am home," Akane said tiredly.

"Welcome home," Kasumi greeted back. The aroma of dinner was already in the air, but neither Akane nor Ranma was particularly hungry.

"What happened, Akane?" Kasumi asked in concern, "Did you got called into the office again?"

"Yeah, it is all the perverts' faults. Can you believe it? They are reading pornography in school in board daylight. They deserve a beating," Akane fumed.

"My, how improper of them," Kasumi continued, "Although I don't approve of violence, maybe next time you should invite them for a sparring instead."

"I will keep that in mind, thanks " Akane walked up the stair to her room in deep thought.

"Ranma-kun, thank you for staying by Akane's side."

"No problem," Ranma walked upstair as well. There was no need for them to know she was bullied, that's like telling people to pity her, to think lowly of her. And she would rather be anything than be treated like that.

* * *

It was almost time for dinner, the time for family gathering. However, Ranma was still on the roof looking upon the evening sky. The evening sky was ever beautiful, but it would soon come to an end when the night approach.

"Dinner is ready," Kasumi called. Taking that as clue to enter the compound, Ranma jumped from the roof to the floor next to the dinning room.

"We are a guest here, my boy," Genma walked in and scolded Ranma, "Don't embarrass your family and look at the time next you stay on roof."

Ranma just shrugged and walked to the seat between Nabiki and Akane. Soun was already seated at the end of the table with Genma next to him.

"Itadakimasu"

During dinner, the Tendo chatted about what happened at school today. Apparently, after her chat with Sachiko, she was called to help them with carrying books. She walked into a meeting room by accident and found out several of the boys watching pornography. She got so pissed off that she hurt them very badly.

"Oh yeah, Ranma-kun," Akane looked at Ranma, "I noticed you walked out from the office as well. What happened?"

"A girl fell down the stair next to me. Because I was next to her, people assumed I pushed her," Ranma told them honestly.

"How could they?" Kasumi commented.

"I am sure they have misunderstood the situation," Soun tried to comfort Ranma. But Genma grabbed Mr. Tendo and adjusted his glasses.

"Ranma my boy, with your martial arts calibrates, you should have spotted the girl losing balance miles away. Why didn't you save her? Have you no honour?" the bald martial artist was getting really upset. He had taught the boy how important it was to uphold honour and that it was the duty of martial artist to save the weaks. Ever since their trip to Jyusenkyou, Ranma had taken a turn to the worst. Ten years of trainning, all gone into the drain if one's heart wasn't pure. It was all the curse's fault, if only he could get a cure.

Ranma could only stare at her father in shock. Why should she save that bitch? She tried to push her down the stair! "Ha, if you are so concerned about her, why don't you visit her yourself? Maybe you can make her a successor of the school," Ranma taunted.

Genma slamed the table loudly in fury and kicked Ranma out to the backyard. The two continues to exchange blows with blows, but it was clear that Ranma was gainning the upper edge as Genma was getting clumsy and sloppy. In the end, Genma was sent flying into the koi pond. Seeing his Pop had finally cooled down, Ranma went directly to her room. She wasn't in the mood for dinner anymore.

Ranma went to her room and opened her bookbag. She still had schoolwork and a poem to memorize by tomorrow. That's when she noticed every pencils in her case were broken, and someone had put soil into the bag. Her notebooks had doodles all over the place and filled with sentences like "Go home and die", "You good for nothing" , and "You are unworthy of schools". People can be so entertainning nowadays. Ranma laughed to herself and looked at her homeworks. She wasn't alone however, as the Tendo sisters also found something funny and laughed as well downstair. It probably had something to do with the TV shows. Humans were so interesting.

By the time Ranma finished her homework, it was already 11:00pm. Ranma looked to the book of peotry and said to herself, "Looks like it would be a long day."

* * *

The morning arrived regardlessly. Ranma was awokened by Akane yet again so that she could train her. Throughout the trainning over the last few weeks, with Ranma's non stop taunting, Akane had learnt to control her temper. You would no longer snapped when people said her martial arts wasn't up to par, because Akane realized. Even after several weeks, she still couldn't touch Ranma. She could no longer deny herself that she was a frog under the well. Taking that in heart, fueled by the determination to better herself, Akane's skill had progressed effectively. And today, was the first time Akane caught Ranma by surprise and throw Ranma thought the dojo door by grabbing her wrist. Ranma was surprised by Akane's progress as well.

clap clap Nabiki clapped her hand, it seems like it was already breakfast time.

Ranma and Akane quickly ran into their respectively rooms and changed into their school uniform. Then, they rushed to the living/dinning room for breakfast. It was Japanese breakfast as well today, with miso soup, rice, pickle, and grilled fish.

"That was a nice throw," Nabiki commented.

"Thanks, sis," Akane replied.

Genma had finished his breakfast with a serious expression, "Ranma, you let a weak girl beat you?"

Ranma looked at Genma in disbelief, but Genma said nothing further.

"It was just a sparring match," Akane added helpfully, "and I am not weak. I had just improved a lot over the last few weeks."

Genma said nothing though. Even though it was a sparring much, a martial artist should always be alert.

After breakfast, Ranma helped Kasumi with dishes before grabbing her bookbag for school. When she exited the kitchen, Ranma spotted her father packing up and ready to go. "Where are you going?" Ranma asked.

"That's none of your concern," and with that, Genma left the Tendo, apparently going on a long trip.

"Wait up, Pop," Ranma called back. Are they going on a trip now?

"No, you stay with the Tendo."

"But... why? We always travelled together."

Genma picked up his pace and said with one last glance at Ranma, "You are not my boy."

Ranma stopped. She never felt so alone, so naked. The only constant in her life, was not leaving her behind. Father...

"Ranma, what happened?" Akane caught up with Ranma and brought Ranma's book bag with her. Nabiki followed behind her closely.

"Father..." Ranma could only starred at the ground; Akane held onto Ranma for support. It was the first time she saw Ranma like this. She could already guess what happened. She knew Genma wasn't a good role model, even in a game of Shogo, Genma would cheat. But even she wouldn't expect Genma would sink to the level of abondaning his child.

"Poor Ranma," Akane tried to comfort Ranma, "It is all right, everything is alright."

Ranma pushed Akane aside, "How could you say that? Everything is alright? It is obviously alright for you." Ranma snapped.

"You always have a family who would accept you. You didn't know how much problem I went through in my life, and now Pop just ..." Ranma turned her head and rushed into the school building instead.

The assemble of boys totally ignored Ranma, except a few who at her in spite. Even though she was a beauty, her heart was dark as ebony. They couldn't imagine how someone could push that little girl down the stair. They felt bad for being distracted by a demon like her, no doubt, Akane was their one and only one. They quickly changed their attention to Akane and screamed with renewed zeal, "Akane, please date with me."

And the fight began.

* * *

Ah, A demon. Ranma eyed the boys as she passed them. She could only snicker back at them as she saw Akane stormed through the boy in an display of her martial arts skills. They were thrown, punched, kicked by Akane, some of them had their arms dislocated. Nevertheless, none of them could lay a finger on Akane who moved faster since Ranma came.

Like eggs thrown against rock, the boys broke one by one. The sky was turning gray as Ranma looked from the side line. Her aura flared in pink and smirked. Fight on, Akane. Teach them a lesson. Show them you are the only one worthy of their lust.

Akane finished the feat as yet another record time. Seeing Kuno was nowhere to be found, Akane went ahead into the school eagerly to avoid meeting with the Kuno if she could help it.

In yard was filled with groans and moans until the snickering of Ranma swiped across the yard. The crows nearby cawed in return in harmony.

* * *

Ranma entered the homeroom and silence filled the classroom. Everyone tried to avoid making eye contact with Ranma as she walked toward her desk. There was no longer misplaced legs. On her desk, was a vase with flower in it. She picked up the vase and poured the vase's content outside the window.

Homeroom started, and the following classes began without much incidents. The bullying had stopped, but now everyone were talking behind her back. Suddently, a second-year student busted into the classroom. It was none other than the infamous Kuno Tawaki.

"I forbid such desecration!" Kuno marched toward Ranma in anger, "How dare you forced an engagement on the lovely Akane. Such unnatural act, I will never accept it."

"Kuno!" Akane was surprised, Kuno must misunderstood something, yet again.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ranma replied.

"Don't play dumb. Nabiki had told me of your engagement with the Tendo. Such abomination." Kuno then charged Ranma with his bokken.

Ranma however, sat on the window before lending backward and falling through the window.

Kuno stopped instantly. He looked down and Ranma was nowhere to be found. So the demon has fleed.

* * *

Under big oak tree, Akane was having lunch with her two best friends once again.

While Akane was opening her bentos, Yuki asked, "So what about your engagement with Ranma?"

Akane shook her head, "It isn't me, it is supposed to be between Ranma and Nabiki."

Yuki and Sakura looked at each other before Yuki asked again, "But they are both girls."

Akane sighed, "It is my father's idea, Ranma was supposingly a boy and that we are told she becomes a girl due to a curse, and hot water will change her back."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked crytically. Curse and magic just were not real.

"Nope, I don't believe in it either," Akane continue, "Beside, girls just can't marry each other."

Before Yuki and Sakura could ask Akane more questions, the homeroom teacher approached Akane, "Akane, please go to the principal office. He would like to have a talk with you," He sighed, "Didn't you went just there yesterday?"

"Yeah," Akane answered. Yuki and Sakura exchanged a worry glance. But Akane reassured them, "Don't worry. It probably isn't anything major."

Behind them, Ranma was lending against the tree in shadow, snickering quietly while trying to have her lunch.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Author Note: In the previous version, Suigintou/Ranma was obivously out of character. As suggested, I have put in more school scenes. Please read and review. Any suggestions are welcome.

For those who don't know the meaning of the vase, it was a custom and a respect to put a vase with flower on the desk of a for deceased classmate. What does it mean for Ranma? Use you imagination :P


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters from Ranma ½ and Rozen Maiden belong to their respective owners. 

Ever since I was a young lad, I trained to be the best martial artist in the entire world. As such, my pop and I went on a decade-long journey. I was quite agile at the art of fighting, dancing around my enemy, but I could be quite deadly. Pop was the only family I had, and he was my best teacher. There was an old saying that there are three teachers in life, a good person, a bad person, and yourself. I constantly practiced to be the best. Every time I mastered a technique, my pop would become so proud of me that sometimes he would even share his food. But as I grew up, year after year, Pop became less and less like a father, and more like a teacher. He would no longer praise me when I mastered a new technique, but instead he'd sell me into slavery for food. He frequently also left me behind to clean up his mess, such as eating at a restaurant without paying. All for the sake of training to be the best. Despite all this, he's still my pop, my family.

Here at the Tendo residence, Soun Tendo was arranging a marriage for his daughter. Just like a traditional father, he would always look out for his daughter's best interest, even if the methodology was outdated. Kasumi, the eldest daughter, helped with the house chores. Nabiki, the middle-child, managed the finances. And the youngest daughter, Akane, assisted with fulfilling the school's dream. In the morning, there would be greetings of "Good Morning!" and breakfast would be served. The sisters would head back home with Akane everyday and someone would greet them with "Welcome Home!". When Akane got a sprained ankle from fighting, Mr. Tendo would cry and became protective of her. A typical loving family. A life that I had no part in or experiences with.

Everything had a price. To became the best martial artist, I had sacrificed family life and a home. That's the price to become the best. But even if I sold my soul for the sake of my father, I was still not acknowledged. To think that a hobbyist martial artist could catch me in a surprise attack, and to think that after ten years, my father would leave me behind... I was but a failure, an extra.

Akane, who didn't take martial arts seriously, who sacrificed nothing, had a loving family, a home, and impressive martial art skills. Everyone was always protecting her, favouring her, and spoiling her. Even if she hurt others badly, she would be forgiven, because she was a lovely innocent girl. She lived a different life than me; everything must to be perfect, from education and honour all the way to martial arts. One mistake, and I would be taken down.

You told me you want to be my friend, right Akane? But you stayed in the light, always doing what you thought was best for everyone. But everything faded away eventually. Like a withering rose, you would be devoured piece by piece until you were completely covered in darkness.

* * *

Chapter 4: Precious Memories

* * *

The news of Ranma's engagement was exposed. It wasn't like Ranma cared, but now she got a samurai wannabe as her enemy. Kuno was his name, or perhaps it was his last name, Ranma didn't care either way. She just knew she disliked Kuno.

After Ranma disappeared from the windows, Kuno ran all over the school in order to hunt down this demon who committed immorality. When he walked into the woods near the school forest, the wind suddenly stopped blowing and silence filled the air like a heavy mist. When he looked up into the sky, he noticed that the sun was covered by the shadow of the moon and the sky was a bloody crimson. The ground was covered by thick snow, stained red due to reflecting the colour of the sky. Shrouded in shadow, the dark silhouette of a young boy appeared! He looked to be roughly 10 years old, his face was smeared with filth, and he hadn't eaten for days.

"Father, father, where did you go?" the young boy walked on a deserted street. Father had promised that he would come back after a few days, but he never returned. Where could he have gone?

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a car screeching to a halt followed by the sound of crashing. He ran onto the scene and saw his sister standing there and staring at the wreckage before her.

The boy grabbed his sister's hand and asked, "Kodachi, have you seen Father?". But she didn't respond.

"Kodachi? What's wrong?" The boy asked the girl, but she continued to tremble as she stared onto the street in front of her.

That's when he saw the blood on his sister's face, and their mother laying on the street. However, her head was twisted in unnatural angle with white, black, and red all mixed together, and flattened like a thick pizza.

The young boy screamed and disappeared. The forest was filled with silence once again, while a thick layer of fog began to form.

Amist the fog, there stood another boy and girl. The girl was around 15 years old, and she wore the same hair style as the pizza-head woman; whereas the boy was around 16 years old, and he wore a kendo garb. Like always, the boy was bullying other student, until the girl got into an heated discussion with the boy and struck out at him. It was the first time since her mother's departure, that someone struck out at him like that because he did something wrong. Ever since then, the boy became obsessed with that girl.

"Why do you want the girl?" A voice asked.

"Because she is the first girl I could fall in love with," Kuno answered.

"Why?" The voice questioned again.

"Because she is like the sun that brings Winter into Spring," Kuno answered.

"Wanting someone because that someone could bring comfort?"

"Of course," Kuno answered.

"Just like a mother?"

"You said you love her? Stop joking!" the voice growled, "You are only using her, like a tool, to bring you comfort. Everything fades away eventually, she who you have treasured will lose radiance, even then can you embrace the darkness within her?"

"Akane will always be the sun,"

"I wonder... Fuhuhuhuhu."

The wood returned to normal as the snickering died down. Kuno looked at his hands, they were wet with sweat.

* * *

It was lunch time and Akane was eating lunch with her friends, just like she usually did, until a teacher approached her.

"Akane, please go to the principal's office immediately! He would like to have a talk with you," the homeroom teacher told Akane during lunch hour. Akane was a bit surprised, afterall, she had just visited him yesterday, maybe he forgot to tell her something?

Sakura and Yuki looked at Akane in worry. "Don't worry, it probably isn't anything important," Akane reassured them.

Akane walked through the noisy hallway, the chattering of her peers echoing off the walls like some claustrophobic dream.

When Akane entered the principal's office, she was greet by the serious and disapproving face of the vice principal. What he still mad about yesterday's incident? And where was the principal?

The vice principal cleared his throat and spoke. "I have just warned you yesterday for assaulting fellow classmate. Just because you are the daughter of Soun Tendo, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! This is NOT acceptable!"

Akane sweated nervously while he continued. "It has been found that the boys you fought with today were seriously wounded, to the point that they are still unconscious and hospitalized."

"I ... am sorry", Akane stated meekly.

"You better be! I have overlooked past incidents, but not this time! You call yourself a martial artist, yet you are consumed with anger and have no control!"

Akane fumed and tried to control her temper. She was no longer the kid who couldn't take an insult, she told herself, and calmed down. "I didn't strike out in anger. I only fought them as usual."

"Then, tell me why they were beaten half to death?! You were the only one there!"

"I don't know. They'd stopped bothering me ever since Ranma arrived. I thought they gave up because they knew there was no way they could beat me with Ranma's daily training."

"Perhaps you have gotten stronger these days and you didn't realize those were just regular people," the vice principal sighed and looked down. "But you still broke the school rules, and it's happened two days in a row now. I would have to talk to your father later. You may go home now."

"But I still have class," Akane pointed out.

"I want you to think about your actions instead, that is more important. You can catch up on lectures tomorrow. You are dismissed," the vice principal gestured for Akane to leave.

As Akane walked away from the principal's office, she got a mixed feeling about this whole affair. She didn't know she had improved that much, and she probably was a little giddy about that. But still...

Then, she headed towards the nurse's office nearby. She might as well check on those injured jerks, serves them right for trying to attack a girl! Akane sneaked inside and looked at the injured bodies on stretchers. One of them had an arm in a stiff cast, the other one had a broken neck, and the last one had his face all bandaged up. Akane left the room quickly, shaking her head slowly. She couldn't look at them anymore. This was not her will, it just couldn't be!

* * *

"I'm home!" Akane greeted after closing the door softly. In contrast to the bright outdoor sunlight, the interior hallway was shrouded in shadow.

"Oh, welcome back," Kasumi hurried out of the living room. "Is it time already?"

But her question was unanswered as Akane was already on her way upstairs to her room. "That's strange, it is only 2:30pm," Kasumi remarked.

After Akane entered her room, she threw her school bag to the floor as usual and collapsed onto her bed. She stared at the all-too-familiar ceiling as she recalled today's morning event. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she did strike out at those guys without holding back. She was quite eager to beat those pervs up so that they'd stay down for once. But now, was this what she was longing for? To become the best martial artist, she used the blood of others as sacrifices. And they had been so nice to her back when she had first entered high school.

knock knock

Akane's introspection was interrupted by Kasumi knocking on her door. "Akane, are you inside?"

"Yeah"

"May I come in?"

Akane got up and opened the door, and her sour face was greeted by Kasumi's worried face, "What's wrong?"

Akane went back to sit on her bed and confessed, "Its those perverted guys again."

"I fought them like always this morning, but ...", Akane could not bear to look at her sister's face anymore. Instead, she looked down at her feet, studying the interesting carpet in her room.

"What happened?"

"They stayed down. I don't know why, but none of them has gained consciousness yet, and it is reported that several of them have a concussion," Akane continued to look at her feet, but the image was distorted by her tears. "I didn't mean to hurt them like that. I just .."

Kasumi sat next to her on the bed and hugged her. "Akane, its alright. I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt them."

Akane sobbed. She hadn't meant to hurt them, but she did, and that wasn't the whole story.

Kasumi continued to hold Akane for several minutes, until Akane calmed down. "Kasumi, I think I have become a monster."

Akane elaborated, "It was bad enough I sent most of them to hospital. But what was worst, was that I got giddy about how much I can hurt others. What have I become?"

"Akane..." Kasumi paused for a while before she continued, "You are always a strong hearted person. Please have faith in yourself. After all, you are the sister of a sweet girl like me."

Akane began to tremble. Did her joke create the opposite effect? Kasumi was getting worried until Akane couldn't hold it anymore and laughed out loud.

"Let's go see them tomorrow," Kasumi suggested.

Akane nodded and went downstairs for a quick bath.

* * *

Eleven years ago, when Pop and I still had a home, I saw Pop practicing martial arts in the backyard. I had never seen people move so elegantly. I was quite impressed.

"Pop, you are amazing!" a five-year-old boy, hair in a ponytail, went into the backyard after his father was done with his kata.

"Of course!" the man boasted, "the Saotome school is the strongest martial art of them all! When you grow up, you can be a great martial artist as well."

"But Pop will always be the best!" the little boy beamed and grabbed his father's hand.

Pop was always eager to show me the arts and I soon found myself learning the basics fairly quickly. He was always proud of me whenever I successfully memorized and executed a move. He was someone I always looked up to, and was proud to have a father. It was only natural for me to tell others about how great my Pop was.

"Pop is the best martial artist!" the ponytailed boy told the other boys in the park when they showed their martial arts moves to each other.

"Oh yeah, show me!" one of the boy boasted, and I tried to execute a kata I had been working on. But I was interrupted shortly, and found myself pushed to the ground. Hands, legs, fists, kicks. That's all I could feel.

"Haa, you are only good for shows," the children walked away while I laid on the ground. My mouth was broken and I could taste blood and salt in my mouth.

Then, my mom found me crying in the park. She hurrily walked over to me and asked, "What happened, my son?"

But I could only cry. I didn't know why those people had became mean to me. The news of me being bullied travelled to my father's ear soon afterward.

Ever since then, I was trained vigorously. After a few months, my skills had improved so much that I became famous in the neighbourhood. I was called a genius in the arts, and it was the first time I could be truly proud of myself. I was enrolled in many social events and won many tournaments. And no one dared to say ill of the Saotoma family again. And it was since then, that I learned how important it was to become the best.

Until one day, while my mom was talking to the owner of a fish market store, I bumped into the same boy who bullied me a year ago.

"Watch it," he snarled.

"I am sorry," my heart began to race. Did he recognize me? I was stronger now, so there was no way he would bully me again.

"I... I am a martial artist," I said to calm myself.

But before I knew what happened, he knocked me to the floor and began landing punches and kicks on me.

This wasn't like the sparrings or tournaments at all, there was no bowing to each other, no assessment of each other's skill, no fairness. I never got a chance to stand back up, all I could do was cry in pain.

When I opened my eyes again, the bully was gone. My mom picked me up and we went back home. When my Pop heard what happened, he became upset and yelled at me about how he had spent so much time to teach me the art and berating me with questions on why I didn't fight back.

Ever since then, I seem to have lost the passion for the arts. I lost every tournament I joined thereafter.

One day in the early morning, my pop grabbed my hands tightly and whispered, "We have to leave."

"Where is mom?" I asked in dazed confusion.

Pop said nothing. Instead he picked me up and jumped over the wall in our backyard. My shrinking house, the puffing next to me, the ground that moved quickly under me. Everything seemed surreal to me.

At late morning, Pop finally stopped running. "Where is mom?" I asked again.

Pop looked around for a while before he replied,"We are... going on a training journey. You cannot see your mom until you are the greatest martial artist, do you understand?"

"I am not good enough?" Am I being a bad boy? Did mom leave me because I lost all those tournaments? Everything I loved, everything I treasured, they were all gone, because I had lost my confidence! That day, I cried myself to sleep.

Ever since then, victory had became my goal. I must win every fight. Even when my pop threw me into a pit of wild cats, if I could return home, I must endure it. Do you see how hard I'm fighting? I will win every fight from now on, so mom, please forgive me. I will become the best.

* * *

Ranma woke up from her dream in the middle of the night. She stared at her empty bedroom and the shadows on the floor. The silence was unnerving. She had already gotten used to her Pop's snoring. The night had never been this cold to her.

Pop, when I open my eyes again, would you be there, and taunt me like you would?

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, the story was written a couple of weeks ago, but it was full of errors. I would like to thanks my friend here for proofreading this chapter for me. This story will not be action oriented, and this is the pace I am striving for. I found that many people prefer shallow stories of heroes fighting "bad guys" bravely, or the sadistic people who prefer stories of other people suffering. This will not be the case here.

Editor's Note: Hello everyone, I am DarkWraith007, and I proofread this story for my friend. It was like an incredibly buggy program, spelling and grammar mistakes everywhere. I took some liberties in places, enhancing the text or adding meaningful metaphors or synonyms. In its original state, it was readable but I hope this proofread copy will provide more enjoyment and make it worth the extra 2-day wait. And if you have a problem with that, deal with it, as it was I who had to delay things due to having a life, especially on the weekends.


End file.
